


Light Up the Switch

by JenovaVII



Series: Metamorphosis Universe [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenovaVII/pseuds/JenovaVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Takaba gets a glimpse of his specter, really seeing what he himself reflects. And, more importantly, finally understands how Asami truly sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up the Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Anytime after Volume 6 - Escape & Love

  
  
In the bathroom.

In front of the mirror.

Takaba takes in the sight of his thoroughly marked body; red and purple tarnishing pale, creamy skin.

 _I_ _'_ _m_ _..._ _never_ _a_ _man_ _._ _There_ _are_ _no_ _times_ _when_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _a_ _man_ _._ The thought invades him once more, exactly as at that time at the Hotel.

Asami moves behind the photographer, encircling his smaller form in his arms. "What are you thinking?", he questioningly whispers to the outlined bone behind Takaba's left ear.

It sends a chain of shivery little shocks prickling all over the blonde's flesh. He locks their gazes through the reflection on the looking glass. Takaba's stare is serious even as he leans a bit to the side to allow the other male's tongue to draw wet lines down the cord of his throat.

"That look in your eyes..." Asami pauses mid-sentence, as if to give time for the cocoons in Takaba's stomach to hatch into full blown butterflies. "...Tell me, what is it that you want? I will give it to you."

Takaba closes his eyes at the sound of the demon's sweet promises of damnation. He doesn't relent, but neither does the non-figurative devil on his shoulder.

"I will give you _anything_. Aside from your freedom, that is. Obviously."

The amusement in the wording is not new, on the contrary; it's much too familiar.

"Name it. And consider it yours."

The temptation is enormous. The pleasure as well; with those talented, long fingers running up and down his bare chest, putting pressure on his erogenous zones; with those soft lips brushing against the upper part of his arm and then up his jaw, again and again. Takaba can feel the weight of Asami's blood filled erection against his backside and slowly pushes back against it, stroking their bodies in synchrony. He swallows, despite it being barely any moisture left in his cavity, and gathers his guts all in one place. His right hand comes up to find purchase on Asami's silky raven mane, as the other rests near the sink. Although having already made an attempt at clearing it with a raspy grunt he doesn't much trust his voice, but he takes the risk anyway. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge; even if he wasn't certain the situation at hand fit the description. With Asami, it was from 'hard' to 'near impossible' to tell.

"A... anything?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"What if... what if it's not anything that can be bought with money? What if I... what if I really do want something. Something not given by you as in _bought_ by you, but something _from_ _you_?"

Their bodies are crushed together in a tightness that borders morphing into one single being.

"You know to trust my word, do you not? Say it."

Takaba shudders and bites his lip. Did Asami _know_? It appeared so. And _if_ he did indeed know, would he truly comply to Takaba's wish? Or would he deny him his request, after all? He wouldn't have to decline in a direct manner. Asami had mastered the art of deflection; it would be easy for him to round it all up and throw it behind their backs as if nothing had occurred. Takaba knew he could trust the man with his life, but _this_... this was...

Asami kissed Takaba's shoulder then. A feather touch of lips and yet it felt like a push, an impulsion impossible to evade, towards the never ending deepness of the abyss.

Takaba doesn't bother checking if he has parachute or not as he takes a step forward and jumps ahead. He turns his head and meets his lover in a mess of lips and tongue and teeth. They kiss and lick and bite into each other's mouth. As they brake oral contact to take a breather, Takaba turns around and pulls Asami to him by the hips. He never looks away from the twin suns as he backs the taller man to the tilled wall.

" _Say_ _it_ _._ ", repeats that erotic baritone, while spinning around a smirking curve.

Takaba exhales harshly, his cheeks flushed redder than ever. "Turn around."

And Asami does.

And Takaba's heart threatens to implode and splosh a ventricle into the toilet seat. He is at a loss for words, so he mouths Asami's defined shoulder blade with hunger and wills the other to understand the flood of _feelings_ he was making him feel; just as he doesn't see but senses Asami's concealed, furtive smile against the tiles of the cold, glossy surface.


End file.
